A typical conventional switch mechanism for opening and closing overhead stow bins on aircraft includes a mechanical latch which is actuated by pressing a button on the stow bin. This action initiates a mechanical linkage that disengages latches provided on the lateral sides of the stow bin where the latches interface with the stow bin housing or structure. The linkage is housed inside a metal sheath provided on the interior surface of the stow bin door. The switch mechanism is heavy and vulnerable to significant wear during operation, leading to short life and damage from moving luggage.